<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>skeptics and true believers by weezers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907657">skeptics and true believers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weezers/pseuds/weezers'>weezers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SuperMega Show, supermega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Ryatt - Freeform, SuperMega - Freeform, lowercase intentional, matt watson - Freeform, ryan magee - Freeform, ryan slides into matts dms, sorta high school au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weezers/pseuds/weezers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ryan is far too anxious to talk to talk to matt in person so he resorts to twitter dms</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Magee/Matt Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. are you stalking me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>[1 dm request]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">_______________</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee</strong></em><em><strong>;</strong></em></span> hey!</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> i dont recognise your name, whos this?</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> im ryan</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> matt. as you can probably tell from my username</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee:</strong></em></span> youre at oceanside school of fine arts, right?</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> yeah.. how do you know that? are you stalking me? </p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> im a senior there, too, don't worry</p><p>
  <em>[message read at 1:59AM]</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. tmi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> are you still awake?</p><p><em><span class="u"><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></span></em> i know its3AM but</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> but</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> i need a friend to talk to right now. but if youre busy thats alright, dont worry about it</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> only jerkin off, whats up?</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> ok tmi</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> hey, youre the one who asked</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> why'd you come to me?</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> i knew you'd be here</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. im nothing special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee</strong></em></span> hey</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> its been weeks</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> so it has</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson</strong></em><em><strong>;</strong></em></span> where have you been?</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> nowhere important</p><p><strong><em><span class="u">@matthwatson;</span></em></strong> you said we go to school together?</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> yeah</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> then come up and talk to me</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> i want to meet you</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> im nothing special but ill consider it</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. my only constant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> ryan, why won't you just talk to me in person</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> im scared to</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> but why?</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> because i know you wont like me, matt. i dont understand why you care so much</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> because youre my only constant.</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> how so? what do you mean?</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> doesn't matter, dont worry about it</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. i wanna meet you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> hey! are you going to the game on friday?</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> no, probably not</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> why?</p><p><span class="u"><strong><em>@matthwatson;</em></strong></span> i think you should go! i can buy your ticket</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> i appreciate the offer but i dont see why youd want me to go</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> i wanna meet you</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> you really don't</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> what makes you say that?</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> ryan?</p><p>
  <em>[message read at 10:32PM]</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>mmmmm halfway through, i already have the rest of it finished but im making edits bc i feel like it currently doesnt flow the best but i hope you guys are enjoying it so far !! ill probably have the rest of it up by next weekend bc i want to sorta space out the uploads but who knows :0c</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. was that you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> hey</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> hey!! how are you?</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> ive been alright, you?</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> stressed out with schoolwork</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> but i have a question</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> shoot</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> by any chance did you go to the bathroom today?</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> uh yeah? i do everyday. most people do</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> no, i meant like during lunch period</p><p><strong><span class="u"><em>@elirymagee;</em></span></strong> i dont remember</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> i dont think so, why?</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson</strong></em></span>; i couldve sworn i saw you</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee</strong></em></span>; how would you know?</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> well, was that you?</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> no</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> oh</p><p>
  <em>[message read at 9:18PM]</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i was gonna publish this one a couple days ago but ive been sad so i apologise for that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. pep rally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>damn im literally almost finished with this.. wild</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><em><span class="u">@elirymagee;</span></em></b> i saw you at the pep rally today</p>
<p><b><em><span class="u">@matthwatson;</span></em></b> i didnt go</p>
<p><b><em><span class="u">@elirymagee;</span></em></b> bullshit</p>
<p><span class="u"><em><b>@elirymagee;</b></em></span> you sat with whats his face</p>
<p><b><em><span class="u">@matthwatson;</span></em></b> ross also damm... stalker huh &gt;:0</p>
<p><span class="u"><em><b>@matthwatson;</b></em></span> that was a joke ofc</p>
<p><b><em><span class="u">@elirymagee;</span></em></b> you sat close to me, i wanted to say hi</p>
<p><b><em><span class="u">@matthwatson;</span></em></b> why didnt you?</p>
<p>
  <em>[read 12:56AM]</em>
</p>
<p><b><em><span class="u">@matthwatson;</span></em></b> ryan?</p>
<p>
  <em>[read 1:08AM]</em>
</p>
<p><b><em><span class="u">@matthwatson;</span></em></b> are you okay?</p>
<p>
  <em>[delivered]</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yall better not come at me for how i sometimes add the ""read at"" or ""delivered"" bc like i know twitter doesnt do that but its to add to the story n whatnot</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. library</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> hey!</p><p>
  <em>[read at 9:42PM]</em>
</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> ryan what's wrong?</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> its been months. i miss you</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> what?</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> no like i miss talking to you</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> what, why? didnt you think i was a stalker at first?</p><p><strong><span class="u"><em>@matthwatson;</em></span></strong> i saw you in the library today, what were you writing?</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> lmao so now <em>youre</em> stalking <em>me?</em></p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> no!!! i am not!!!!!</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> but im currently working on a novel of sorts</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> thats so cool! whats it about? :)</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> not really and it doesnt matter all that much</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> well, id love to read it sometime</p><p><em><span class="u"><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></span></em> well, its almost finished so maybe then</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> well i have something to look forward to</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> dont get your hopes up too high, watson</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. im here for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><span class="u">@elirymagee;</span></b> hi</p><p><b><em><span class="u">@matthwatson;</span></em></b> hey!</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> i read your story</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> the novel you were working on</p><p><b><em><span class="u">@matthwatson;</span></em></b> it was sad</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> i write what I know</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> wait that sounded really fucking dumb and fake edgy</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> no, no, i get it. do you wanna talk about it?</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> no, not really</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> well, if you ever wanna talk, im here for you</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> no youre not</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@elirymagee;</strong></em></span> you have better things to do than worry about me</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> i<em>am</em> here for you, ryan, and what makes you think that?</p><p><strong><em><span class="u">@matthwatson;</span></em></strong> youre my friend and i care about you a lot</p><p>
  <em>[read at 1:32AM]</em>
</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> ryan?</p><p>
  <em>[read at 1:59AM]</em>
</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> did i say something wrong?</p><p><span class="u"><em><strong>@matthwatson;</strong></em></span> please come back ry</p><p>
  <em>[delivered]</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>two chapters in one day bc i keep  forgetting to update but yeehaw!! one more chapter after this so uh lets hope i dont fall off of the face of the earth before i finish it because the ending is really something, in my opinion</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. i was in love with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’m sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><em><span class="u">@matthwatson;</span></em></b> jesus fucking christ ryan</p>
<p><b><em><span class="u">@matthwatson;</span></em></b> and now im messaging you like im gonna get a respose, christ</p>
<p><b><em><span class="u">@matthwatson;</span></em></b> why didnt you talk to me</p>
<p><b><em><span class="u">@matthwatson;</span></em></b> you thought that dying was the only <em>FUCKING</em> answer???</p>
<p><b><em><span class="u">@matthwatson;</span></em></b> I TOLD YOU I WAS HERE FOR YOU</p>
<p><b><em><span class="u">@matthwatson;</span></em></b> and now im crying</p>
<p><b><em><span class="u">@matthwatson;</span></em></b> i was so in love with you</p>
<p><b><em><span class="u">@matthwatson;</span></em></b> literally ask fucking anyone, i fucking adored you</p>
<p><b><em><span class="u">@matthwatson;</span></em></b> god i feel so selfish right now. making all of this shit about me</p>
<p><b><em><span class="u">@elirymagee;</span></em></b> youre not selfish</p>
<p><b><em><span class="u">@matthwatson;</span></em></b> ryan?</p>
<p><b><em><span class="u">@matthwatson;</span></em></b> RYAN????</p>
<p><b><em><span class="u">@matthwatson;</span></em></b> are you ALIVE? was this a <b><em>JOKE</em></b> TO YOU?????</p>
<p><b><em><span class="u">@matthwatson;</span></em></b> i just got home from your <b><em>FUNERAL</em></b> and you have the audacity to MESSAGE ME???</p>
<p><b><em><span class="u">@matthwatson;</span></em></b> to fucking FAKE YOUR DEATH????</p>
<p><b><em><span class="u">@matthwatson;</span></em></b> jesus fuck ryan</p>
<p><b><em><span class="u">@matthwatson;</span></em></b> what's <b><em>WRONG</em></b> with YOU???</p>
<p>
  <em>[<b>ERROR</b> – your message was not delivered. the account you are trying to message has been deleted. sorry for the inconvenience]</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>